Kämpfer: Das Amerikanische Abenteuer
by Ketchum Kid
Summary: I only visioned the Kämpfer series it as it was produced: A stock, maybe too much ecchi, but well-crafted light novel/manga/anime that I happened to like. Who would have thought that my friends and I would end up becoming Kämpfers, and have to fight alongside them? And that the original Kämpfers needed our help? Moderators, time to haul rear, Uncle Sam style!
1. Prologue: What Once was a Normal Day

_Well, with the lack of production coming out of my other stories, I decided to put some time into a fic that takes only a few days to plan and write out. Out of that vision comes this story. This is set after the events of Für de Libre, unless someone is willing to translate the light novels for me. This is also my first foray into first-person point of views, so this has the added benefit of challenging my writing abilities. Enough talking, so enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kämpfer: Der Amerikanische Abenteuer<strong>

**Prologue: What Once was a Normal Day…**

"I'm feeling good today. I'll reward you with something even more amazing."

"Re…reward…"

"Kaede-sama…I want to get rewarded too…"

"Me too! Me too!"

"I want…too…"

"Of course…you don't have to rush..." '_Natsuru-san, __I __will __never __give __up. __Some day __for __sure, __I __will __get __you__…_'

Icy green eyes glared out of the computer screen, before the video faded to black and ended. The screen immediately reloaded to a different page. This time, it began playing Cristina Vee's _Tomare!_ dub. Yes, it had nothing to do with the last clip. Haruhi Suzumiya doesn't have to fight against the aliens, time travelers, and espers that she conjures up from her imagination. I don't really care. It's my playlist; I should be able to run it as I see fit.

This world doesn't have any magic, nor does it have any otherworldly beings. There are no crazy fights, unless you want to go to the inhospitable plains of the Middle East or Africa. Kids go to school, adults go to work, politicians throw mud, and the military fights wars. This is just a normal, boring, interesting world, much like the one you're in right now.

Me? I'm not that special, unless you count playing in the band or being a senior in high school into that classification. With an average height of six feet, a brown, moderate length haircut, and a thin, athletic build, blending into the crowd is one of my specialties. Glasses only help to further that point. How many jocks or flirts do you know that wear glasses? Even my name is plain: Gregory Richards.

At the present time, I'm at my school, in the open courtyard at the center of the teaching center. You may have heard of it, as Paladin Central High School was mentioned briefly in a famous novel or something. It was a lovely late summer day. There was not a cloud in the sky, the temperature was perfect, and a cool, gentle breeze meandered throughout the trees in the courtyard. The goldenrod collared shirt and khaki slacks that I was wearing were all that I needed to wear.

"What a way to leave people hanging on the ending. Unless we see a translated visual novel, Fanfiction's going to have to supply the series endings." No, this wasn't the first time I watched _Kämpfer_, so I already knew that this was the predetermined ending to this delightful, albeit sketchy, series. It's just that the more I thought about it, the more they left untie ends, much like _Familiar of Zero_ and _Code: LYOKO_ did before they were given new leases on life. Hopefully, those two live up to their predecessors. Anyway, while Vee began working on the song's refrain for the first time, I pulled up another window, and began looking up the latest baseball news as the regular season winded down towards the last day…Let's see…Braves and Sox lose again…already saw Montero's moonshot…Cardinals are talking about extending Berkman…oh! Already 2:08! I quickly powered down my laptop, packed up, and left the courtyard.

Before I continue, I must state that there is an anomaly into my plainness. I seem to have a natural tendency to attract friends. I don't know why or how, but it just happens. Maybe it's because I don't put on a façade that appeals to everyone, but a natural and helpful friendliness that appeals to the like-minded. Or it could be that I tend to blow past the barriers of being smart or dumb, athletic or musical, and pretty or plain when I choose the people that I hang out with. Meh, can't complain when the results work out to your benefit, right?

Anyhow, I make the last turn down the end of the hallway, and entered my destination: the music room. Opening one of the room's twin doors, it was easy to see that it was a much larger expanse compared to the other classrooms, since the total area of the room was roughly four times the size of a standard classroom. Chairs and music stands were lined up in the far end of the room, with instruments packed in a closet on the right side of the room. I headed over to my seat, for my instrument was already there. It was only second period, so I had no worries that there would be somebody who came in and completely trashed my trombone while I was gone. The first class in this room is during third period, and anything before that is an independent study for my fellow musicianists, who I know for a fact wouldn't lay a misguided finger on my instrument. Speaking of them, an entire section of them were awaiting my arrival. They were already practicing their parts on their own, producing a loose, eclectic mix of notes that were right, wrong, and just plain ugly.

"Good morning, saxophones!" I say, as I announced my arrival. The random playing quickly stopped, and all of their heads turned back to face me. A variety of greetings formed out of their promising young mouths, as I placed my bags by my seat and began to set up my trombone. I say promising very loosely, however. All of them were either sophomores or freshmen, so there is no real head player yet. In fact, the reason why we were all here was because their misplaying was threatening the productivity of one of our pieces.

I walked up to the front of the group of chairs, in order to command the little group that was assembled before me. "Alright, I want to hear _Nightmare before Christmas_, from measure 10." The saxophonists rummaged through their music, until they find their piece. Raising my right hand, I prepared to count out the beats. "One, two, three, four!" The piece began, with the saxophones going into their initial solo. At first, everything goes on well. Vertical alignment is nearly spot on, and the speed is right a tempo. Then, we came up to the bane of their existence, a long stretch of eighth notes followed by eighth rests. When properly played, it sounds like "Da-(rest)-da-(rest)-da-(rest)-da-(rest)…" and so on. This was done fine for the first two measures, but once there was a note change in measure three, two saxophones suddenly changed to "(rest)-da-(rest)-da-(rest)-ds-(rest)-da…" Within a few measures, most of the other saxophones joined in with these two players, ruining the piece.

"Woah! Hold it!" I cried, waiving my hands in front of my body. Within a few measures, the playing came to a gradual stop. "You guys changed where the offbeat is! We're never going to be able to push any further with this piece until this section gets cleaned up. You guys want me to demonstrate the section again?" A lot of nods and voices of agreement are voiced. I picked up my trombone, counted out the beats to the song, and played my part. I honestly have no clue how to transpose, mind you, but thanks to having a mirrored part, I play at the exact same beats as the saxes. The section I was doing was about ten measures long, give or take, but it was played as it was intended to. As they say, there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western, and – wait, no I'm not…

"Remember, we repeat this figure three times in the song," I said once I finished, "so don't think any one of you has the right to slouch on this. So, let's get one of you guys to pull this off for the rest of them. My trombone can only do so much imitation, after all. Hmmm…let's see…Kate!"

"Yes!" a peppy, energetic voice popped out from the girl on the far right, holding a black and silver sax. That was Caitlin McGowan, one of the few saxophonists who are on the verge from making the jump from promising to reality. "Kate" as everyone calls her, is a peppy sophomore that was a few inches shorter than me. She had light blue eyes and wavy black shoulder-length hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Aside from music, her favorite interest was Japanese culture. Many times the two of us discuss the latest chapters of our favorite manga and anime series, even though we have different interests (she's into adventure and game genres, while I focus on the harem, ecchi, and comedy releases). Like all girls in the school, she wore a two-tone green plaid skirt instead of slacks.

"Start at the beginning to the eighth-note section. One-two-three-four!" Kate starts the dreaded pitfall, yet seems to evade the temptation to have a whole rest. The piece is moving smoothly, and the end is in sight, when…

"…da-(rest)-da-(rest)-da-(rest)-(rest)-da!" It took a second for Kate to realize her mistake. "Dammit!"

"No worries!" I assure her, as I take a seat. "We'll just go over this part once more, only a bit slower. There's no sense trying to rush it, so we'll try it a few more times, then we'll call it a day, and break for a quick snack before third. How's that sound?"

"Eh…okay!" Kate replies.

"Excellent!" I got up, and faced the saxophone ensemble once more. "Once again, from ten, but concentrate on that pitfall. One-two-three-four!"

* * *

><p>"Urgh…" I moaned. "Who would think that it would take so long to get one part down…?" It was now fourth period, and I'm back at the courtyard. This time, however, I had food that was long since eaten, I was sitting down at a table with some of my friends, and my head is on the table, as I try to get a bit of peace and quiet in my school life. Stupid saxes…<p>

"Do they even have part of the song down?" That was asked by Kasey Ferraro, the head of the marching band's color guard section. A senior, Kasey had a full rosy face, jade green eyes, and dirty blonde hair that fell to her chest. Speaking of chest, she's developed enough to pass the Hooters employment test – not that she wants to work there. She's also wearing sneakers, as she sustained a crippling Achilles injury while playing soccer freshmen year. Since she hadn't been that good, she deemed that surgery wasn't. However, the injury never healed properly, so dress shoes are now uncomfortable for her to wear.

"We didn't get much further than a few measures," I reply. "Kate and a few of the others have it just about down pat, but the rest of them can't change the notes without moving the note placement….I said that we would be done with it by today…but I'm guess I'm oh for one on predictions today."

"Aw, man…I love _Nightmare __before __Christmas_! I hope you guys can get that down in time!" That would be Brittney Sutton, the shorter, feistier, sophomore equivalent of Kasey. By that, I mean that she participated in color guard, had slightly rosy cheeks, and had a large chest size, which was slightly larger than Kasey's. The fact that the blue-eyed Brittney also has an excellently-proportioned figure leads me to the independent conclusion that Brittney has one of, if not the, best body in the entire sophomore grade. In addition, she has long, golden hair that falls to her rear, which is a plus in my books. While she's the sexiest girl to my knowledge (which could only get better as she continues to grow), she's not my biggest crush. I'll get to that in a bit.

"Thanks, Britt…" I sighed, finally picking up my head off the table.

"No prob!" she replied, flashing her trademark peace sign. Now, there are a few boys at the table aside from myself, so don't think I'm in a guy's Garden of Eden. There's Miles Depp, the flamboyant star of the drama club; Daniel Calhoun, the band's only drummer who can count beats in a song; and Timothy Sanderson, the best sax after his friend Kate. Miles and Dan, like myself, are seniors; Tim, meanwhile, was a sophomore.

"Have you heard about the new transfer student that's coming in today?" Dan asked. That's odd. Normally, we don't have a formal announcement about new students transferring mid-year. Even stranger that it was only a few weeks into the new school year. I mean, you can't decide where you want to attend high school beforehand? Although I have heard that there was a foreign beauty that was scouting the school as early as last week…

"Not really," Brittney admitted. "I didn't know we had one coming."

"If Dan knows that there's a transfer student here," I noted, "that means that he's either met the person already, which is highly unlikely, or it's a supercute/hot girl."

"Take the latter," Dan answered. "But I heard everything from Miles last period."

"I already had a class with her," Miles stated. "She is so gorgeous, all the way from her physique to her eyes! It's almost as if she came out of a TV show or something!"

"If that was even possible…" Tim stated everyone. "I've heard that she's from somewhere in Japan, which is why she's only come here now." Miles seemed surprised.

"Eh? Japanese? But I thought their hair colors were only black and brown."

"They are," I answered. "Why? Does the new girl have something else?" Miles nodded.

"Carrot orange, almost similar to Misty's."

"From _Pokemon_?" Brittney asked.

"Yup. Though she has it much longer than Misty's."

"I like how we're talking about this girl," Casey interjected, "yet you haven't told us her name yet, Miles." That would be important.

**!BRRING!**

Gotta go. Period change, and I forgot my History textbook for next period in my locker. "See you guys later!" I think I hear something starting with a K, but in my haste, I didn't catch the rest of the name. Besides, there was something more important that I had to rush for, and it had nothing to do with the Gilded Age in America.

The courtyard's not a very long walk away from my locker bank. I make a right at the hallway junction, and head straight down towards my locker. The hallway was already crowded, as kids flooded out of the classrooms into the hallway. However, I can already see my painting opening the locker located only a few away from mine. She wasn't particularly standoutish – she's sort of like me, except her grades are through the roof – but it's the fact that everything's of equal proportions. A calm yet independent personality, about my height, blue eyes, waist-length blonde hair in a ponytail…if it wasn't for the facts that she has stated that she doesn't want to be in a relationship until college and that I'm very gun-shy on love, I'd do everything in my modest power to make my girlfriend. Again, it's not because she's drop-dead gorgeous, has the best singing voice, or has the biggest boobs. It's because she's a proven case that love at first sight exists outside of fairy tales.

Whoops, almost forgot her name. Please welcome the introduction of the one and only Alex Preziosi.

"Hi, Alex!" I chirped to her, as I reach good ol' 506, my locker number.

"Hi, Greg," Alex replied. Ah, that voice may not compare to Brittney's or any of the Hollywood stars out there, but it's at the right pitch for my heart. Though just now, it seemed a bit dejected.

"Something bothering you?" I asked. "Don't tell me that Mr. Ramen threw another surprise test on you?" Yes, the AP Physics teacher has the same name as instant Asian noodles. Tell that to him, and he gives you a test meant for the next day. Or so I've heard.

"Yeah, he did." Damn. O for two on predictions today. Maybe the third time will be the charm today. "I think I failed…"

"You? Fail?" I almost chuckled. "I'm not sure it's physically possible to fail. You did fine, Alex, so don't worry. Everything turns out right in the end, remember that." Alex smiled a bit.

"Alright," she said. "But I'll blame you if I take that attitude to my head." She began to laugh. I smile, as I've just cheered the spirits of another troubled soul. Alex shut her locker, and picked up her book bag. "I've got to head to class now."

"Alright. See you later!"

"Bye!" Alex headed off to class. As she hurried down the hallway, I took a long glance at her, as I attained a heavenly bliss. Which was rudely interrupted by the bell. Crap. Hastily shutting my locker, I picked up my bag, and hurried down the hallway, hoping beyond hope that I won't get a detention for tardiness.

* * *

><p>Well, turns out that the new student was in my last two classes of the day, sixth and seventh. Sixth, my Pre-Calculus class, gave her a proper Japanese-style introduction. However, sixth also happens to be my 'crash' period. All I heard was a "Kaede" before I conked out, half asleep. I don't even remember what we did during the period. Seventh, Astronomy, had the teacher become a no-show, so a substitute came in, and with no work to do, everyone followed the path of the typical American teenager – we talked amongst each other. Kaede never got an introduction.<p>

Fortunately, in a class filled with mostly semi-delinquents who are only taking this class to have enough credits to graduate, I had Tiffany Arias, who had just about the same levelheadedness as me, to keep my sanity in check. A clarinet player, she was a rare commodity in the band – a junior. Of Hispanic descent, she has a slightly darker complexion, had her black hair tied up into a shoulder-length ponytail, and had chocolate brown eyes. She also had a very athletic body, partly because she was formerly a dancer. There were two curiosities about her. One, she was short – and I mean short. I'm a full head taller that her. Second, she has a very large chest. Even Kasey and Brittney can't hold a candle to her.

Currently, the two of us were going over a recent change to a set on one of our marching band routine. We both have our dot books out, as I fingered through the sets. "So that set is now a fifty-two count instead of a fifty-six, correct?"

"Yes," she nods. Good. So I move sixteen to the right, and twelve back…

"Excuse me." Both of us look up. Kaede is standing before our desks, with a notebook in her hand. I'm a bit surprised, because she had almost no accent. Now that I have a good chance to see her, I'll have to agree with Miles's previous statement. She's at my height, has pretty bluish-green eyes, and has almost the same figure as Brittney. In addition, her long, orange hair fell down below her thighs, with a sea green bow tied near the top. This girl must have been fawned over by all of the guys back in Japan.

"You're the new student, ah…" Right, Tiffany never met her before. Guess I better step in.

"Kaede, right?" Kaede smiled. It's almost like one of Alex's. No, don't get turned on! I'm devoted to Alex already! DO NOT GET TURNED ON!-!

"That's right!"

"Welcome to Palidan Central!" I said. "My name is Greg Richards, and right next to me is Tiffany Arias."

"Nice to meet you," Tiffany says, bowing slightly. Kaede did the same.

"Nice to meet you too. Do you mind if I copy down some of your notes?"

"Of course," I replied. "You've only just arrived from Japan only recently. I wouldn't expect you to know much." Thanks to my handy-dandy notebo – uh, laptop, within a few seconds, the first few weeks of notes appeared. "We've been mainly learning about the properties of light so far. The textbook hasn't been used much, but…" I rummaged through my bag, and took out my Astronomy textbook. "…return this at the end of class. And my e-mail's under my name at Gmail, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask away!" Kaede was surprised by my friendliness and openness.

"Eh? You've only just met me, yet you're giving me all this?"

"Please don't be offended by it," Tiffany urged. "Greg's one of the friendliest people I know, and he loves to help people out whenever he can."

"That's right!" I chirped up. "Whether you are a boy or a girl, smart or dumb, brawny or scrawny, I'll help you pull through even the fires of Hades!" Kaede lost her initial surprise, and began to giggle.

"You sound a lot like one of my friends back in Japan," she said. "Thank you so much!" She turned, and was about to walk away…why?

"Where are you going?" I ask. "Don't you have to copy down my notes?"

"I already memorized the notes on the screen, so I'll just go back to my seat and copy them down." I shook my head.

"That's no good. Come, sit down by us. We don't mind at all!" Kaede seemed hesitant, but she soon grabbed her belongings, and sat down into the empty seat next to us.

"For someone who just came from Japan, you speak very good English," Tiffany noted.

"Thank you," Kaede said kindly. Her face broke out into a slight blush.

"So where did you come from?" I asked. "What was it like?"

"I lived in a community not far from Tokyo," Kaede stated. "It's much more built up than Wayne, but not to the extent of a big city like New York."

"So it's like Paterson or Clifton," Tiffany noted.

"Correct. It was a nice, vibrant town. My parents worked far away, so I lived alone most of the time. Up until last year, I was able to enjoy the nice, calm, life of a normal high school student."

"What happened?" I asked. Kaede's expression suddenly became slightly solemn.

"Last year, there began a series of strange happenings around the school. Classrooms were trashed, shots were heard in the library, fire sprinklers were set off without reason; nobody could find the cause of it. Then, just a few months ago, the building suddenly burst into flames. Fire crews were able to put it out, but the building was already demolished by that point. My parents decided that the area was too dangerous, so they decided to enroll me overseas. The paperwork wasn't completed until last week, so that's why I wasn't able to be with you at opening day." Both of our mouths are agape after hearing her story. Wow. That's just…it sounds like it came out of a fiction novel, except now I do remember that there was a report on an explosion in a Japanese school in June or July. So she went to that school, huh…

"Poor thing…" Tiffany sighed. She seemed to have my mindset as well.

"Hey, if there's anything that we can do to help you, Kaede, please, we'll be glad to help." I'm being serious here when I say that. Being forced to move into unfamiliar surroundings after seeing such an unfortunate event…I hope I never have to experience it. I've read enough manga to see what the possible effects of it could be.

"Thank you…" she said. "You seem like a nice person, Greg."

"Well, I did go through an unexpected friend purge just before I left grammar school," I admit. "Almost none of my friends that I have now were present in grade school." Yeah, I have an unbelievable story as well. It was good enough to be adapted into that great novel, though.

"So we can relate to each other's feelings." Kaede gave another gentle smile. "If it wasn't that you were a guy, I think we could be a great couple."

"Eh?" Tiffany was confused, but I knew instantly what she meant.

"So you swing that way, huh?" Kaede nodded.

"I-Is that a problem?" she asked. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Of course not! I'm not your Jiminy Cricket, after all. I can't decide what your beliefs are, so why should that get in the way of a friendship? I have a few friends that are gay and lesbian already, and they are embraced by the rest of us as if they were straight. Hell, even I entertained the thought of-!" Crap. I forgot that I usually kept my past a secret. Screw me.

"Of what?" Tiffany, I love you and all of your attentiveness, but for once, could you have let my words slide without consequence? "Don't tell me that you almost became gay!" Okay, I better straighten this out before the wrong ears get ahold of this.

"The sexuality issue, yes. But not with whom I like. Back when I was without friends, I purged my sorrows into the deepest and darkest parts of the internet. Thank god I never was found out by anyone until now, since I deeply regret doing all of that. Anyway, while I was in the abyss, I entertained the curious idea on…" As much as I hate saying it…oh well, here goes "…being in the mindset of a girl…" There. I said it. Laugh at me. (Sigh) Tiffany, I didn't mean literally...

"Oh, wow, Greg!" she coughed, nearly giggling. "I'd never strike you as being able to remotely reach that level!" Don't remind me…

"If you saw me back then, you'd understand. Fortunately, I still understood that outside of divine intervention or a lot of money, you can't change one's gender. Glad I did so, since I would have probably gone crazy had I not kept my head on good shoulders."

"But would you still want to?" The two of us looked at Kaede. Didn't I just say that it was impossible?

"What do you mean?"

"If there was another method to become a girl, would you still change?" …Okay…now she's starting to become a little creepy…

"Er, if there was, perhaps. But I started in this body as a guy. It would seem a little strange to me if that was to change, you know?" Kaede nodded. Looks like we can get off this-

"But I see you looking at me like all of the boys from my old school did." Damn. Cute AND observant, to boot. "Since you know I don't like guys, would you change in order to be with me?" It's tempting…but I already have my princess picked out, even if nobody else puts her in that category.

"It is what it is. I'll just roll with the punches, and see who's ready to take me on." Kaede smirked. This wasn't the you're-so-cool-saying-that-answer kind of smirk, but the I've-got-the-ultimate-devious-plan smirk. Though I showed it, the smirk seriously creeped me out, especially with what the previous conversation was about. Hold on. Didn't I see such a smirk recently…Can't remember…

"I see…" Without saying another word, she gets up, and returns to her original seat. Tiffany and I are dumbfounded.

"Weird…" Tiffany notes. I shrug.

"It's not the strangest thing that's happened to us. Remember the beginnings of the Dan Dance?" Looking back, I wish I took that statement back. What was around the corner was way, WAY weirder than anything I've ever been through.

* * *

><p>I spent the last period of the day, a free, in the lobby. It was the best way for me to hang out and loosen up after a stressing day of school, especially since many of my senior friends, including Dan, Kasey, and a few others were there as well. For the first time in a long while, I had a normal conversation that had absolutely no mention of pretty (strange) Miss Kaede. When everything was said and done, and the dismissal bell rang, I went back to my locker to get my stuff. Alex was already there, but that wasn't the first thing I noticed.<p>

"Goddammit!" I muttered. My lock was left open, hanging on the door to my locker. That's the third time this month. I swear, one day, I'm going to have all my stuff stolen because of this absentminded self.

"Kate!" Alex's voice alerted me to another presence, that of Kate.

"What's up?" I asked her. Kate pulled out a small book.

"I finished the second volume of Et Cetera that you lent me." Right. I managed to find a small collection of decade-old mangas at a Borders closing sale the other day, and a few Et Cetera volumes were included. I was reading them one day after class, and Kate happened to notice and fall in love with the artwork. Needless to say, I have had a few book leases over the recent weeks.

"So, how did you like them?" I asked, taking the book from her.

"They were very good!" she happily replied. "I'm going to have to go on Mangafox now and read the rest of them!" Looks like I reeled her into another one of my favorite mangas. I removed my lock off of the opening lever, and opened up the locker. "Also, I found this in my locker. It looks like a plush toy that came from a manga or anime, but I've never seen it before." She takes out the aforementioned object, but I was facing my locker, so I can't see what it is. I pressed the button to open the top shelf.

"Is that a plush…gut?" Alex asked, a bit of surprise in her voice. I didn't turn around to see what it was. I didn't need to, for I was staring at almost the same thing that she was holding right in my top shelf. In that moment, everything clicked. The video from the morning, transfer student Kaede and all of her weird statements, the explosion at the Japanese school a few months ago…everything played out in my head as if it was a motion picture, which it should have stayed. In the deepest part of my mind, I could hear a voice saying 'It's all just coincidence. All of this can be explained logically. There is no such thing as aliens fighting on a faraway planet, using our world as their battlefield.'

However, I seriously doubt that Game Freak would let someone get away with making an Entrails Pikachu.

* * *

><p><em>For Your Information…<em>

_Title Translation: Fighter: The American Adventure_

_Since this is straight out of the same planning mode as **The ****Pokemon ****World ****Series**, you'll see a lot of similarities. The same ficticous Paladin Central High School in Wayne, NJ appears, as do a few characters. However, since a year has passed since that time, everyone's bumped up a grade. Again, name changes ensure the identity protection of those whom I based characters or events on._

_References include **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumyia**,** The Pokemon World Series**, **Thomas the Tank**_** Engine**_, **Blue's Clues**_,_** Pinocchio**,and **Pokemon**._

_Well, the ball's rolling! What conclusion did Greg reach by seeing an Entrails doll? Why does his friend have one? And does anyone else have them? All that and more are answered in the first chapter, so stay tuned for next time! Remember to review and support my other fics as well!_


	2. Reality and Gender Bent

_Well, after some huffing and puffing (not of houses; swim season can wear on a person, ya know?) and not having anything else going along quickly, I managed to put this together in a few days' time. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Reality and Gender Bent<strong>

Alright, time to take stock in what exactly this "Entrails Pikachu" looked like. First of all, and this is rather obvious, is that this is the furry…correction, felt…mascot of Game Freak. Yellow simulated fur, red cheeks, lightning bolt tail, stocky body…it was all there. What also was there was the trademark red gut of Kämpfer's Entrails Animals series. Also there were three curious red marks stitched along its belly, perhaps simulating claw marks. What I couldn't make heads or tails of weren't the claw marks; if all the information about Kaede and the school explosion were nonexistent, then this doll could be written off as a simple prank. What perplexed me was the total design of the Pokedoll, if you could even call it that. It seemed so lifelike. Never before had I seen the paws be denoted by actual gaps in the doll that created fingers and toes, and the usual piece of string that held the tail to the head was absent, allowing the tail to droop down towards the floor. This only further cemented the very real truth that I was convinced in.

"You got one too?" Kate asked. I finally looked at the object Kate was holding. It was a surprising find at the time, until I remembered that she was an Inuyasha fan. Somehow, the image of cute little Chibi-Miroku coupled with the stuffed gut that hung out of his stomach was rather sickening. Wonder what happened to him. Let's see…his right hand is a reddish-brown color…I'm guessing that the motif is that he sucked in too many of Naraku's poisonous insects with his Wind Tunnel. Like Entrails Pikachu, Chibi-Miroku had surprisingly realistic contours and proportions. Even his staff, made of imitation gold, was separate from the main doll, kept safe by having it strapped to his back rather than held in his minute hands.

"Ugh…" Alex groaned. "What a way to defile an icon." That was to Entrails Pikachu. Even as a chibi, poor Miroku gets no love.

"I'd like to think this is sheer coincidence…" I muttered. Kate and Alex were able to hear.

"You've seen these types of dolls before?" Kate asked.

"Kinda…they're part of a novel series called Kämpfer. These little doll things are called Entrails Animals, though they really should be described as Messengers. I've never seen them patterned after other series before, though."

"So these are just fan merchandise?" Alex deduced. "Good, I was starting to think that there was a company that actually wanted to disrespect a revered character such as Mickey Mouse." Quite right, quite ri-Mickey? No, don't tell me-! If anyone was to get involved, surely Apollo could have cursed a much less beautiful being, right?-!

"Not you too?" Kate was incredulous, and so was I, especially when I finally set eyes on the Entrails Mickey. Poor Walt must be rolling in his grave right about now. It was the standard Mickey Mouse, with the red pants and no shirt. Additions include simulated Mickey guts and the imprints of feet all over his body. Buy now at the Main Street Emporium in the Magic Kingdom for the low, low price of $12.99!….Gah, I wish that was the case…

"So what is this Kämpfer thing all about?" Kate asked. "You said something about Messengers…" Better give out the spoilers. I expect my sanity rating to fall in Alex's eyes…

"Well, for the bare-bones minimum, in Kämpfer, the Messengers are the representatives of a war between two alien races, one red, and the other blue. The war was mediated by a third side, white, which convinced red and blue to allow the fight to be resumed on Earth, an uninvolved planet, using teenaged girls as proxies." Alex began to seem a bit wary.

"You know, you're not helping your case as to being relatively clean. I've even heard Marty call you a-!"

"Hey, there's a lot worse out there than Kämpfer and Negima! I draw the line at real and explicit renditions of people. Besides, it's not full-fanservice; there's a legitimist plot."

"Which is…"

"The main character, a boy, becomes a Kämpfer." I stopped there, allowing that line to sink in.

"I thought you only said that girls could become Kampfer?" Kate wondered. Then it hit her. "Wait, if that's true, then the boy can turn into a-!"

"SSH!-!" Not so loud, Kate! Do you know how many looks we would get from both students and teachers if you said "girl" to finish your sentence?-! "Yes, a girl." My finisher was quiet enough, but Kate's fangirl squeal wasn't. "Anywho, the boy rejects the fighting between red and blue, and seeks to end the Earth's involvement as an arbitrary battlefield for the conflict. However, that leads to him losing his closest friend, a girl named Kaede Sakura."

"Hold on, didn't a Kaede Sakura just transfer into our grade?" Great observation, Alex! Just what I expected out of one of the smartest people in the school! However, I must lead you astray for the time being. Sorry, love.

"Yes, but she's completely unrelated; this is fiction, after all." Yeah, right. "Anyway, this Kaede turns out to be a moderator, who selects Kämpfer candidates and ensures that the fight continues until a side wins. She also happens to be in love with the boy, but only with his girl side, for she swings that way. As far as translations can take me, the boy has to make the tough choice to stifle his feelings for her in order to stay not only as a guy, but also to stay with his friends, whose lives were in danger from Kaede and her cronies." Well, that's the end of the plot. Though I did leave out the love polygon…nah, ignorance is bliss.

"Interesting…" Alex put Entrails Mickey back into her locker. "I guess I should keep mine here. As much as I hate giving away a gift, my little sister would scream if she saw this. By the way, Greg, this wasn't your doing, was it?"

"Do I look like I have that kind of hand-eye coordination needed to stitch that?"

"Perhaps." She leaves a tantalizingly sly grin on her face. Ahh…to only wish that it could drive out these nagging forces inside my cranium…

"I'll bring mine home," Kate stated. "Even like this, I'm not one to get rid of Inuyasha merchandise. Besides, who could say no to Miroku's cute little face?" Quite a few people, actually, when they see his fake intestines. Our conversation shifted off of the dolls, and onto more mundane matters, before Alex and Kate departed for home. I was about to leave as well, when I notice the presence of someone staring at me. Don't tell me she's caught onto-?-! No, this is a more familiar presence…

"I overheard all of that." Okay, Kaede certainly doesn't have a male voice with an Indian accent. Don't worry; he's a friend. "You didn't sound too sure of your own words, Greg."

"Should've known that you of all people would have picked up on that. However, when you and your friends get these…dolls…and you meet the main villain o a show right in your own classroom, how could you not assume the worst, even if it is logically impossible?"

"Remember, I saw her just as I got back from the bathroom during Astronomy; I saw that unfold before my very eyes. Tiffany showed me one that she got that looks like a ferret with red hand marks around its neck." Great, another one of my friends is drawn into the conflict. "Shall I do anything to assist you guys? I don't currently have one of these Entrails dolls, so my mobility is increased."

"It's too much for me to ask another one of my friends to join into this mystery when we don't know all of the details. What I can ask you to do is to see who else has gotten a Messenger, and then discreetly find out what side they're on. If anything, an early warning system for us is the way to go for now. And find out more about that school explosion in Japan. We need to know what happened to the original Kämpfer."

"Fine by me. I'll see you around, Greg; Ultimate Frisbee awaits me."

"See you." We part ways, one for club, the other for home, but both into an uncertain future.

* * *

><p>"I'm done with dinner, mom. I'm going to bed."<p>

"Okay, dear. Good night."

I scurried upstairs into my room. By now, it was about 10:00, and the turn from today to tomorrow was nearing. I had long ago changed out of my uniform, and was now wearing white socks, a red shirt that said "Quiksilver", and two-tone grey plaid pajama bottoms. Not the most stylish combination in the world, I know, but who would really see me in this anyway aside from myself and my mom (My dad had to take a job in Texas in order to find work, so he isn't around that often anymore)? Wait, that list may be growing soon.

I rummaged through my backpack, and find Entrails Pikachu. Knowing the series well, I know that should the worst happen, this little creature would scare the clothing off my poor mother. A little duct tape around the hands and mouth, however, should do the trick. With that set, I placed the Entrails Pokemon deep into my collection. Oops, I forgot to mention my Pokedoll collection. Even a guy can sometimes be swayed by cuteness, and considering that they cram the top and upmost shelf of my bookcase, as well as the top of the headboard, you might say that I have a sizable collection. I stuck my newest addition behind the left speaker, which has a Minum doll on the top (you can guess who's on the right speaker). I then covered the space with a Turtwig, a Shinx, and a Larvitar holding a branch; that way, my mom wouldn't happen to accidentally see the new acquisition.

With that done, there were only a few things to do. I moved my phone charging stand from my desk to the headboard. Setting the alarm for two in the morning, I proceeded to attach my headphones (I can't stand earbuds), so that the alarm would be muffled. All that was left to do was to shut the lights off, get extra sheets for bed, and then fall asleep, which was done in short order. I hoped to God, Jesus, AND the Holy Spirit that my fears would subside in the morning, and that all I had to look forward to was another tiring day of school and burying that stupid doll deep in my collection.

* * *

><p>Either this is God's will, in which case I have no right to question him, or God's humorous side is coming to light for the first time in recorded history. The wake-up call provided by my Hare Hare Yukai ringtone only served to confirm my deep suspicions, and cleared any lingering doubts about whether the doll was real or fake. Speaking of that thing, I better bring it out of hiding. Carefully moving off my creaky bed (I doubt my mom would want to see me like this), I head to the speaker, and excavate my new fine felted friend. A muffled cry seemed to be coming from behind the tape on its mouth, further reinforcing my new reality. I carefully tiptoed down the stairs, using the staircase to adjust to my new sense of balance, and snuck out the door to the house.<p>

My destination was the floodplain known as Riverside Park, which was only a block away from my house. I actually live across the river in Pequannock; however, by using the abandoned railroad bridge over the Pompton River, I can get to both the park and the river beyond it much quicker than if my mom drove me over the road bridge to the north. It was quiet; the only thing cutting through the air was the sound of my light, hurried footsteps as I approached the rusting bridge. There was nobody around the area; the Wayne side was either parkland or Paladin Central, and the closest houses on my side of the river had been demolished by the state after hundreds of millions of flood repairs were finally found too costly for the state to handle.

I stopped once I was halfway across. The sound of the babbling river was clear now. I ripped off the tape that binded Entrails Pikachu, and tossed the scraps into the river, leaving the current to wash them away downstream. Time for my interrogation to begin.

"What's the big idea, bub?-! Kidnapping your partner like that is frowned upon!" At last, the Pokedoll opened its mouth. Well, not really, since it can't with the stitches and all, but you get the point.

"I know why you're here, so spare me all of the explanative details about being a Kämpfer and tell me your name." God, I can't even believe that that was my voice. I sound like Haruna Saotome.

"E-eh?-! You already know about us?-!"

"How could I not, since one of your moderators is in my classes with me, Laura Bailey sound-alike!"

"Hey! The name's Slash Attacked Pikachu!"

"You sure know your anime well, SAP."

" SAP?-! I'm a SAP?-!"

"It's an acronym, unless you want me to call you Piaka Yukihiro. And yes, I'm currently feeling generous enough to offer it."

"Please do, Greg! Piaka sounds so much nicer."

"It's funny you should mention that…HOW THE HELL CAN ANYONE CALL ME GREG WHILE I'M IN THE BODY OF A GIRL?-!-?-!" Right, I forgot to mention that earlier, so let me take the time to explain my, er, predicament. I wasn't any taller or shorter, but I was certainly less hairy along the arms and legs, which were also more slender than before. My waist area had changed as well, becoming much more curved. My hair now was way, way, WAY longer than it used to be, having gone from about two inches to four feet in length and reached the back of my knees. The two things that were important to this change were the absence of the "thing where the sun never shines" (along with my underwear, replaced by panties), and the addition of two gigantic melons plopped onto my chest. And boy do I mean melons! The things were huge, even bigger than Kasey's or Brittney's (by the way, I give those two newfound respect in putting up with the stares, which I certainly will be getting lest I be cautious). The largeness of these things was compounded by the fact that I didn't have any sort of bra on, but I'll address that in a much later issue.

"Hey, you look cute an' sexy in that body!" Piaka complimented. "And the bracelet matches your style."

"Well, it's blue at least, so it won't stand out too badly…but let's get back on track here! What's the big idea in having me fight in this stupid proxy war of yours?-!" Piaka was slightly stunned, but soon regained her composure.

"Admirable as it is that you know so much about the situation despite you noninvolvement in it prior to now, you are resigned to the fact that you must slay the red Kämpfers, with me as your trusty aid in finding out what your weapon in battle is!"

"Are you blind?-! It's obvious that I'm a Zauber type! I didn't see any weapons by me when I woke up, after all." The only thing missing was the power that I had. Ice? Fire? Lightning? Something else?

"But you still need my guidance for finding what that power is, bub!" That's it; I've had enough with her. Grabbing Piaka by the intestines, I swung her out over the river. "Hey! What are you doing?-! Let go of me this instant!"

"If I was any meaner, I would just let you swim all the way to Paterson Falls." I brought the Pokedoll back over the bridge. "Be lucky that I'm nice. Now when we get back home, I want you to change me back into a guy. I can't obviously go to school like this."

"Why? You'd be the talk of the town! Guys would be lining up to date you!"

"Do you want to take a dip?" Piaka gulped, and shook her head in disagreement. I began to walk back home. "I thought as much. Oh, and pipe down if there are non-Kämpfers like my mother around. I can partially accept being a girl, but I won't tolerate having to imitate a ventriloquist."

"Fine by me," she huffed. "By the way, are you going to fight in that?" It only just hit me that I was still in my pajamas. Wasn't my Kämpfer form supposed to wear a default set of clothing at all times? Wait, does that mean I'd have to wear this against girls with swords and guns?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ha! Something you don't know! Well, A Kämpfer always wears whatever the person is wearing upon the first transformation. Afterwards, they wear whatever they had on at the time they previously transformed back from."

"I-I knew that! I was just seeing if you knew!" Obviously a lie, but I wanted to save some grace. Looks like I can't completely rely on the media for this one.

* * *

><p>One otherwise uneventful punch-induced sleep later, I woke up, back in my boy body, back on my own bed, but back in my new reality. After getting ready for school, getting breakfast (hooray for Captin' Crunch and Pops!), and shoving Piaka behind my laptop, I started off for on my trek for school. As I approached the bridge, I met up with my holy saint Alex. She also lived in Pequannock, so I walked with her to school often. I didn't need to be a psychic to notice her downcast mood. looked at her right wrist, where the bracelet was to be located. Sure enough, there was the familiar blue band that signified that I wasn't alone in this.<p>

"So who's your Messenger?" I asked. "That Pikachu turned out to be called Slash Attacked Pikachu, though to its preference I call it Piaka."

"Huh?" Alex looked at my wrist, and instantly understood. "Oh, that. Apparently, it's called Trampled Mickey, or TM." She turned her gaze towards my face. A tear began to leave her left eye. "I thought you would never lie! Why didn't you say that this would really happen?-!"

"Would any sane person believe that something in fiction became reality?"

"True. Then, what's next for all of us? Why is it that we're called to this duty?-!" I could only say one thing truthfully to her.

"I don't know, Alex, I really don't know."

* * *

><p>I told Alex and Kate that we would meet after school on a path by the river outside school to discuss the matter at hand. I have no idea where Tiffany was. She didn't show up in school today, and Gina, a mutual friend, said that Tiff had the flu. Likely story. Anyway, by sheer luck, the three of us were all blue Kämpfer, so we wouldn't transform immediately within each other's presence. In addition, we each had brought our Messengers. First up was Piaka, whose introduction went…okay. If you can call me resorting her to blackmail in order to stop her anti-peace message okay. Then we chose to see Alex's Messenger, the Entrails Mickey, next.<p>

"So where is he?" I asked. Alex motioned over to her backpack, which was shaking violently. A muffled voice of a middle-aged Hispanic man, much like Ozzie Guillen, could be heard. Alex went over to backpack, and unzipped the front pouch. A black, felt doll leapt out of the pocket.

"Good lord, my God!" Entrails Mickey gasped. "Do you know how long you've kept me in that pocket of yours, Miss Alex?-! After you left me all night in this hellish place called school!" I agree with him there. It looks like he doesn't have the mouth of Ozzie Guillen, but he does speak ridiculously fast.

"Mickey Mouse en espanol!" Kate gasped. Entrails Mickey shot daggers at her.

"That's Trampled Mickey to you! But you can call me TM for short." He then realized that he was not simply with Alex. He backed up towards her. "M-Miss Alex! Why did you let me out with these mundanes here?-!" I hold up my wrist, showing that I am allied with Alex.

"Relax, we're not red or white Kämpfer." TM eyed me curiously.

"You know about the white Kämpfers, mister…"

"Just Greg. And not only that, I also know that this fighting between red and blue is nothing but a sham, whose only goal is to appease the real red and blue beings."

"Hmmm…you're very well read up on us, yet you've only become a Kämpfer in the recent days…"

"ONE day, gramps!" Piaka interjected.

"Quiet, you!" TM snapped. "Anyways, myself and Piaka have been introduced, what about ADHD's Messenger?" Yep. Just like Ozzie.

"Hey!" Kate retorted. "I-I don't have ADHD! I'm just really hyper in new and exciting situations! Anywho, Poisoned Miroku is right – odd…" Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"What's up?" I asked.

"Chibi-ku's missing," she replied. "I just had him right – oh, no…"

"What?" Piaka groaned. Kate merely pointed. The three of us turned our heads…to see Chibi-ku on one knee in front of Alex. Needless to say, our mouths were hanging a bit lower to the ground.

"Would be so kind as to bear my children?" Alex went red in the face, which was the same thing that Chibi-ku would have an a lit-

**!SLAP!**I spoke too late. Hey, Chibi-ku! Only I am allowed that right with her…after we get married, of course.

Alex's reply was obvious. "N-No!"

"He approached me with those words when I first saw him as well," Kate sweatdropped.

"Chibi-ku, you're supposed to assist the Kämpfer, not act like your likeness!" Piaka facepalmed.

"It doesn't help that he sounds like Kirby Morrow," I sighed.

"Goes to show how we Moderators have the same purpose, yet always choose to show that purpose in different ways," TM noted.

"It's the way that I get my mind off of the grim reality that faces us Messengers. We exist only as long as our assigned Kämpfer lives, and as we all are aware, Kämpfer exist to kill each other."

"So you follow my line of belief too," TM realized. Piaka was confused.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I have a pretty good idea. Sounds like the life of a Messenger is not how Disemboweled Tiger and company portrayed it to be.

"You're not on board with Red vs. Blue?" The Latino Mouse nodded.

"From the moment that I was given the power of thought, I was revolted by the idea of fighting. What good has fighting ever done to any world, except bring misery, heartache, and death? Remember that when a Kämpfer dies, her body disappears, and the Entrails Animal becomes nothing more than a stuffed toy. Is that our fate chosen by the higher ups, that we only exist to perish? And what becomes of the friends and family of the Kämpfer? Are they burdened with the sorrow of losing a loved one, or are their memories wiped clean, leaving no trace of the person's existence? There has to be some way to prevent this endless cycle of genocide!"

"Wow, TM. I never thought you were so much of a philosopher," I gawked. His sermon had stunned the whole lot of us, human or Messenger.

"So I guess we have no objections if we all choose not to kill any Kämpfer, right?" I asked, knowing full well there was one dissenter in the group. And I knew her all too well.

"And what happens when the Moderators come at you with their white Kämpfer?" Piaka asked. That was true. I doubt Kaede would want us to go ahead and do whatever we wanted that clashed with her goals as a Moderator.

"It's not like Greg didn't say we wouldn't fight," Alex reminded her.

"Yeah!" Kate chipped in. "If we didn't put up a fight against bad guys, then we wouldn't be doing anyone a favor! But we won't commit murder!"

"We are not in Japan," I reminded Piaka. "This is The United States of America, a place that values peace above all. I don't know what happened to Natsuru and his band, but I'll see that their goal is realized myself. We will not stand the senseless fighting that serves the purpose of settling an eternal conflict between cowards who refuse to do so themselves. It has gone on far too long!"

"Who's Natsuru?" Alex whispered to Kate.

"He…she…apparently, that's the main character…leader…um…person in Japan?" It's confusing to me too, Kate. The fine barrier between fiction and reality had been broken, no, shattered, a long time ago.

"If you don't agree with us, I can always feed you to a day-care. They always need new stuffed animals." That sent shivers down Piaka's spine. Wait, does she even have a spine?

"Mmm…fine! Just don't go crying to me in the Circles of Hell when we all die because of this!" I doubt that it will come to this. Suddenly, our bracelets began to glow. The glowing, pulsating light steadily began to increase.

"W-w-what's happening?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"There's a red Kämpfer in the area!" Chibi-ku shouted. "Damn! It didn't take long for them to notice our presence!"

"This is bad!" Piaka realized. "We're caught out in the battlefield!"

"Messengers! Take cover!" Heeding TM's warning, the three dolls scrambled to the nearest rabbit hole, and went inside, sliding a rock over the entrance to act as a shield. The bracelets glowed brighter and brighter, until it nearly blinded the three teens. When the shine subsided, everything had changed.

"Aw, just great!" I groaned. Yep, you guessed it. I was in my second time becoming a girl, and the first time in front of a live audience. Prior to my reversal back in the witching hours, I put on my school uniform. Piaka had explained to me that in Kämpfer form, I would wear whatever that form had on in the previous transformation. However, as my clothing had been for boys and not girls, there were some issues. My new assets stretched the golf shirt out to the point that there was a noticeable gap between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the pants. Speaking of the khaki slacks, they had become, well, slack. They nearly fell down until I hastily tightened my belt. I heard a few cat calls from the rock; I believe that a few of the Messengers will have to take a little dip later on.

"So cool! You were right when you said that boys could be Kämpfers!" I look in Kate's direction. Her looks were mostly the same, save for the fact that part of her hair had turned a brilliant violet, but she was now wearing a sailor outfit _a__la_ Kagome. Too much fangirlish, maybe? Anywho, she was carrying a bow and a package of arrows, which, when you consider that Kämpfers can shoot fire and wield guns and swords, seemed rather, well, less intimidating. Wouldn't expect a Gewehr to have ye olde era projectiles. Her outgoing, eccentric mood remained.

"Feh! It's nothing ta scoff at; only'll get him slapped by lotsa people." Oh no, WHY did my beautiful Alex have to endure a transformation similar to Akane's? She now had a tricolor hair mix of red, orange, and yellow, giving the impression of an inferno. Considering how she just spoke, I would not be surprised if that was her temperament as well. She was wearing something a little more suited for combat: a green plaid skirt that girls were used to be able to wear to school until a few years ago, a school swimsuit from when she tried to join the swim team (which reminds me; how will I cope when that sport comes a-callin'?-!), black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Judging from the lack of weaponry, she is a Zauber like myself.

"What's with the sudden mood swing?" Kate asked. "Woah! Your hair looks like a wildfire!"

"Shaddup, ya hyperactive cosplayer!" I'm starting to like this form of Alex less and less, and I've only seen her for all of thirty seconds or so. "Battlefields are no place ta gawk over appearances, less so if they be red." Kämpfer, folks; not Native Americans or Cincinnati baseball players.

"Hey! I was only giving you a compli-!" Before Kate could finish her retort, the three of us felt the presence of malicious aura. Instinct told us to get out of the way, and rightfully so. No sooner had we leapt out of our little group did something fell out of the trees at that very same spot. I had failed to remember that a Kämpfer has enhanced physical strength, and had jumped far too high and fast. The result was my head cracking through a small tree limb before joining my body in bracing for a date with dirt. The pain was there, but it was nothing compared to what I saw when I looked back at where we were. Now I knew I why I felt concerned when I heard that she was out today.

"Heh!" Alex smirked. "Who would've thought that our enemy would be so close ta home, eh Tiffany?-!"

"Hey! Did all of what Greg said yesterday fly right through your head?-!" My thoughts exactly, Kate. One ignorant, the other ill-informed, but both acting on instinct. Less than a day being a Kampfer, and the lives of me and three of my friends already hang in the balance.

Oh, joy is me.

* * *

><p><em>For Your Information…<em>

_Those are actual Pokedolls that I have which are described in the story. They occupy about the same place in my room as they do in Greg's._

_For anyone who Google Maps Wayne, those are actual places described. Just imagine that the school and forest area replaces the businesses and industry actually located south of the abandoned New York & Greenwood Lake bridge._

_Slash Attack Pikachu's nickname, Piaka, comes from sounding like Laura Bailey. One of her many names in her resume is Ayaka Yukihiro._

_Kirby Morrow is Miroku's voice actor in Inuyasha._

_Before anyone jumps down my throat and says, "hey there is nothing in Kamfer tat sez that Kampfers wear the clothing tat they last wear," first run said comment through spell and grammar check. Then, remember that this is a FANFICTION! This is my interpretation of the Kämpfer universe as I see it; ergo, it has the right to leave the bounds of the light novel, anime, and manga interpretations, especially since in the story, those are merely fiction in a world where they actually exist. Only reason I'm making a big fuss of this is because I had to take down a story partially because nobody gave me a chance to explain the deviations from canon._

_Anyway, rant over. Next time, we see the emergence of everyone's powers, if they survive the battle with their (misled) friends. Can Greg and Kate do it (before Alex beats Tiffany to a pulp, or vice versa)? And who's the mysterious aid to Greg? See those buttons called review and subscribe? That's how you'll find out. Oh, check out my other stories as well, too!_


End file.
